


Dinner and a Show

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: "you, Magnus Bane, are more devil then demon.""Only on my father's side of the family."After their archery lessons, Magnus and Alec decided dinner would be a good idea. Nice restaurant, romantic lighting, good food, what could go wrong with that? Enter one very naughty warlock hellbent on causing as much chaos has his poor boyfriend could take. Would Alec or the poor waiter, survive till dessert?





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up from Private Lessons requested by Allisonsilverstorm. I hope you find it as entertaining as she and the other readers did the first one. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment.

Magnus at least waits till he gets Alec in the entrance foyer of the Institute before he pounces. Suddenly Alec finds himself being backed into a wall, a very needy warlock pressing into his body, lips covering his neck and lower jaw with sweet little kisses. He can’t help himself, he smiles and releases a soft chuckle.

“I thought you wanted to have dinner?” he asks him, but he finds himself tilting his head at just the right angle to give his boyfriend access to that favourite spot on his neck. 

He leans his head back against the wall, his hands gliding up and down over the soft silky material of Magnus’ shirt. 

“Hummmm!”

Alec’s soft smile turns into a broad grin as Magnus reaches that magical spot right below his deflect rune. Meanwhile, slender fingers were inching their way underneath the bottom of his shirt, in search of warm smooth skin. The second they make contact, Alec feels a thrill race up his spine and he gives an involuntary shiver. A muffled dirty giggle emanated from the vicinity of his shoulder. 

Okay, so things were getting way too out of hand, time to slam the breaks on before the head of the Institute and the high warlock of Brooklyn got busted for indecent behavior. Alec could see that Magnus had no intentions of taking the moral high ground so once again it would be up to him to be the bad guy. 

He took in a deep breath and peeled the warlock from him like a piece of tape stuck to an arm, and it was just as painful. Oh, good Lord, now he was making those puppy dog eyes at him, by the angel, give me strength, he thought, raising his eyes to the ceiling.

“Now don’t look at me like that. You know we need to behave ourselves. Come on, let’s eat. How about that nice little Italian place around the corner?” He suggested.

Alec watched his boyfriend’s face. Magnus had gone from the grumpy pout of a petulant child to a full on beaming smile within minutes. Alec raised an eyebrow. Yeah, if he didn’t know any better he’d say he was up to something. Okay, let’s just see where this goes, shall we?

“That sounds like just the ticket. Nice, quiet little restaurant, probably not too busy being a week night, low, intimate lighting, good food, sounds perfect, let’s go.” Magnus purred.

He grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him so quickly towards the doors, that Alec almost found himself flat on his face on the floor. Yeah, Mr Bane was definitely up to no good.

They arrived at the restaurant and to Magnus’ delight, it was exactly how he had hoped it would be.  
There were only three other tables occupied with people who looked like they had decided to grab a bite to eat after finishing work for the day. A little bell tinkled from the top of the door as they entered and Alec immediately felt six sets of eyes on him and Magnus. He could only imagine what the mundanes were thinking as they looked at the tall dark haired young man, dressed all in black and the slightly shorter older man, with his carefully styled spiky hair, dark eye liner and vast array of jewellery, up to and including a silver ear cuff. His dark blue shirt with its white polka dots was topped with one of his signature waistcoats and black skinny leg jeans ended with a pair of pointy toed boots.

Alec had grown used to his boyfriend’s somewhat flamboyant dressing style he even liked it most of the time, but he did tend to draw the eye when out mixing with mundanes, especially office workers in their dark, plain suits and sensible shoes. There were more than a few raised eyebrows. He really regretted not thinking to ask him to tone it down a little but it was too late now, obviously. 

A smiling waiter in a white apron came over to them and Alec saw him scan them with barely disguised curiosity from head to foot. Thank the angel he had at least had the forethought to glamour his runes or things would be twice as bad. 

Alec saw the man’s eyes pause on their joined hands and he felt himself start to bristle in case he wanted to make an unwanted comment. To the guy’s credit he just kept up with the cheerful greeting and showed them to a table. Alec offered up a silent prayer of thanks as it was at the back of the restaurant and in a three-sided booth. Magnus looked way too pleased about the seating arrangements which bothered him even more about what he had in store.

They ordered their drinks; red wine for Magnus and white for Alec, and then settled back to peruse the menu. Alec couldn’t help noticing how Magnus had seemed to of gotten the description of the restaurant down to a tee. It was all here. The subtle lighting, the sparse diners (thank the angel for that one), and from the wonderful aromas coming from the direction of the kitchen, the food would probably be right on the money as well. He chanced a wary look in his direction from over the top of his menu. 

Although, most of Magnus’ face was hidden, the two, twinkling dark brown eyes that looked back at him told him of the impish grin that was lurking behind the laminated sheet of paper. So, game plan A was let the warlock boyfriend think he was totally clueless. He went back to the dinner choices. Right, the referee has blown his whistle, let the play commence.

“So, what do you like the look of, babe? The chicken carbonara sounds good to me. How about we get some garlic bread as well?” He asked, taking a sip of his wine and looking over at Magnus with interest. 

Magnus slid a little closer to him on the seat and pointed to an entry on the menu.

“I feel like going old school tonight, I think I might have the spaghetti and meatballs and the garlic bread sounds good too.” 

He picked up his wine and held out the glass towards Alec.

“Here’s to us, my love, and to a wonderful dinner and an even better dessert.” He wiggled his eyebrows   
suggestively before touching his glass to Alec’s with a soft clink. 

Alec knew he had planned to ignore any sneaky little remarks but he still found himself giving him a stern look. Magnus, of course, feigned innocence. 

“Why Alexander, why ever would you look at me like that? They seem to have a very nice dessert selection. I have no idea what you were think of.”

Dear Lord, he was even batting his eyelashes at him. The man was unbelievable. Good thing I love him, Alec thought. 

Uh oh, now he was right beside him on the bench seat. He had a feeling things were going to get interesting really fast. He was about to take another mouthful of wine when the waiter returned to take their order.  
He put the glass back down on the table.

“I’ll have the chicKEN carbonara, thanks.” 

A slender hand had gripped his upper thigh under the table and even though he had known something was coming, it still gave him a surprise enough to make him flinch. He saw one of the waiter’s eyebrows raise just slightly but he just smiled and took down his order. Magnus gave him his and ordered the garlic bread before he headed for the kitchen.

“You really need to behave yourself.” Alec warned him. Okay so it was onto game plan B, the mature boyfriend, was now in play. 

Magnus sidled up to him, so close that their arms and thighs brushed together and Alec felt that hand give him a squeeze again. Magnus turned his head and put his face against his arm. To his astonishment, he felt a soft kiss on his bicep.

“And what did you have in mind for punishment if I don’t?” Two big brown eyes smoldered back up at him and he swallowed hard and picked up his glass to take a much-needed sip of wine.

“Are you going to put me over your knee and spank me?” He purred.

Enter one very wicked pixie.

Alec spluttered on his mouthful of wine and started to cough. A couple of the other diners gave him curious looks. Magnus, of course, channel led his best Florence Nightingale, and rubbed his back, his face full of concern. 

“Oh, my poor baby. I hope that wasn’t my fault. Forget I even mentioned spanking.” He said, trying to sound off handed.

Alec got himself in check once more but wasn’t game to look at his boyfriend. Thank the lord, here comes the waiter with the bread. Apparently, though, Magnus hadn’t quite finished with him.

“I’ll let you tie me up instead.” He murmured, leaning against his arm. 

Alec drew in a sharp breath and the poor waiter blanched before he put the basket on the table and scurried off like he was run off his feet. Exit wicked pixie and replace with evil variety. Alec sent him a withering look.

“By the angel, Magnus. Did you have to say that right in front of that poor guy?” 

“Can I help it if the man has bad timing?” 

He took a sip of his wine before grabbing a piece of garlic bread. Oh no, uh ah, Mr Bane, you can’t pull the innocent act now. For the love of… he was even trying to chew like he had done nothing wrong.

“Nice try, babe, but the angel act isn’t going to work this time.” Alec assured him. 

He took a piece of bread out of the basket and bit into the buttery goodness. Ha, I told him, he thought, feeling mildly pleased with himself. 

“Oh Alexander, I would never dream of trying to be an angel, that’s your thing not mine. I’m afraid I have too much demon in me to be so sweet.” 

Magnus tried the fake mournful look next but Alec could see the corner of those perfect pink lips twitching up on one side. He thought about calling him on it but decided to let it ride. This once. 

The waiter was heading back their way, clutching two large plates. Alec felt slightly guilty about the somewhat wary expression he had on his face. He could only imagine what the poor mundane was thinking. He placed Magnus’ plate down in front of him and went to serve Alec when Magnus decided he wasn’t quite through with the poor man yet. 

The second he felt the hand on his thigh slide up and grab his crotch, he knew he was in a world of trouble. He tried not to react but the wide-eyed look on his face was hard to miss. Magnus leaned in to sit his goateed chin on his shoulder.

“I happen to know you aren’t opposed to having a little demon in you too, on the odd occasion. Well, maybe not that little.” 

Alec wanted to slide to the floor and hide under the table. This is where a well-timed natural disaster would come in handy. Hurricane, flash flood, tornado, earth quake? Please? No? oh, okay. 

The poor waiter almost dropped the plate into his lap and Alec was sure he heard a faint whimper before he retreated from the table. Fast. The remaining patrons, which thank fully, was down to one other table of two, looked at the scurrying waiter and then back at them. You could practically hear the cogs turning in their heads, searching for an explanation. Great, more attention, Alec thought. He gave his boyfriend the deadliest look he could manage.

“If you don’t stop it right now, tying you up is starting to look much more appealing than it did before. I’ll even throw in a gag and blindfold.” He hissed, taking up his fork and plunging it into the creamy contents of his plate.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Magnus said and Alec almost dropped his fork.

“You, Magnus Bane, are more devil than demon.”

“Only from my father’s side of the family.” He shot back and then gave him a megawatt smile. 

He was just never going to give up, was he? Well, there was nothing for it; time to put game plan c into play. His very last page in his book and labelled ‘only to be used as a last resort.’ Pleading and bribery.

“You know, if you can keep your comments to yourself and let us finish dinner without giving the waiter a heart attack, I just might be persuaded to be talked into dessert when we get home.” Alec said softly, in between mouthfuls.

Magnus looked back at him, interest piqued.

“Is that so, Alexander?” 

“And as a sweetener, so to speak, I’ll even throw in the whipped cream.” 

While Alec was doing his best to negotiate a cease fire, he had failed to notice the rather shaken waiter, who had been clearing the empty tables. He had been heading back passed them on the way to the kitchen, hands full of dirty plates and cutlery when Alec had put his offer across the table. 

Magnus and Alec jumped and their heads both flew up when the sound of smashing dishes and clattering silverware filled the restaurant. Magnus clamped a hand over his mouth trying to supress, with very limited success, the fit of giggles that was making his shoulders shake. Alec looked like he had just witnessed a track wreck. He turned to Magnus, face glowing pink.

“That wasn’t…. He didn’t hear…….” He tried to get out as the thoroughly ruined waiter shot to the kitchen for a dust pan and broom. 

Magnus was practically helpless with laughter and Alec looked at him feeling more embarrassed then he ever thought possible.

“Please tell me that wasn’t my fault.” He said, when Magnus had finally pulled himself together.

“I can, but I’d be sugar coating it for you.” He said, still wiping tears from his eyes. 

Alec groaned. He never thought that any pleading he had to do would be a direct result of something he had done. But he found himself trying to take on the best of the best when it came to emotional negotiation.

“I think we should go, can we go now please? We really should give that poor guy a big tip, you don’t think they’ll fire him, do you? Oh, by the angel, that would be so bad, can we just leave now please?” 

Alec knew exactly what he sounded like but desperation and utter mortification did terrible things to you. Magnus gave him a sympathetic look.

“I think you’re being way too hard on yourself, my love. The man clearly has lived a very sheltered life if something like that could affect him so badly. Are you sure you don’t want dessert? That ice cream sundae sounded awfully tempting. I mean, what’s not to like about something that involves whipped cream and nuts?”

Magnus kissed his cheek casually and raised his eye brow.   
Alec looked back at him as if he’d just been asked to strip naked and do a lap of the room.

“Magnus! Good God! Please! Do you have any filter what so ever? Just stop, okay? Can we please go? Now? As in right now?” 

Magnus smiled at him softly and gave his arm a comforting pat. He looked to see if their rattled waiter was around but he had yet to return from taking away the broken dishes. 

Magnus was just thinking that he may have to send out a search party for him when a young man in a stained white apron came up to them and pushed a small folder over to them across the table, like he was handling something very dangerous. 

It was obvious that he was a member of the kitchen staff and not used to doing waiter type duties. Magnus couldn’t help the quirk of his lips as he opened the folder to reveal the bill and it’s total. He produced a bill fold and, making sure he had left a very generous tip, put it back into the folder and pushed it back across to the nervous kitchen worker. He looked very relieved that he had managed to get through the ordeal unscathed and he gave a nod of thanks and hurried back to the kitchen. 

Alec was on his feet and heading to the door before Magnus had slid from the booth. He caught up with him just before he reached the door. The doors to the kitchen swung open and their waiter reappeared, smiling from ear to ear. Alec gave Magnus an inquiring look. He really must have given him a good tip, he thought.

“Thank you, thank you.” The man gushed.

“You’re very welcome. The food was wonderful by the way, and we’ll definitely be coming back again. Good night.” Magnus said, giving him a small wave. 

The smile faltered on the waiter’s face and with a small whimper he buckled slightly, looking as if he were about to collapse to the floor like a house of cards. Alec just shook his head and taking his cheeky boyfriend by the hand, dragged him through the door before he could cause any more damage.

“Thank you for suggesting dinner, Alexander. I can’t remember when the last time was that I’ve enjoyed myself so much.” He looked up to his stern face. “Oh, you aren’t really that angry with me, are you?” 

They stopped walking and Alec turned to face him. He had every intention of staying stern with him but once again Magnus was not fighting fair; he was doing his best sad puppy dog eyes at him and Alec knew he had no chance what so ever. He rolled his eyes and after a slow shake of his head, he placed a kiss onto those irresistible soft pink lips. 

“You are so lucky that I love you as much as I do, babe. You did really misbehave tonight. I’m thinking that some form of punishment is in order here.”

He smiled and pulled him closer. Magnus’ eyes lit up and his smile spread across his face.

“Oh, please let it involve rope, whip cream and a blind fold? Please. Please, please?” He begged.

Alec had to laugh. His guy was something else.

“Come on, first one in the door gets to use the cream first.” He said, and they took off down the street laughing.


End file.
